The unknown mission at True Cross Academy Part 1
by celestina rose
Summary: It has been about a year since Amaimon's demonic appearance. It is a huge shock to everyone when he returns once again to the school, as a student, this time he has a mission and a goal to follow and will stop at nothing to achieve it.


It was a normal day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the beautiful woods were thriving. A small breeze shook the tree that Amaimon was sitting in. He chuckled as the leaves around him rustled due to the winds force. Amaimon, a teenaged deamon king was very fond of nature. He was known as the king of earth. As he jumped down from the tree he was in, his jacket ruffled and swayed. Although it was summer and very hot, Amaimon wore a long trench coat-like jacket with a skull and cross bones on it. Under his jacket he wore a pink striped shirt and a yellow tie. He often wore his favorite green arm warmers. For the most part, he blended in as a normal teenaged boy. Besides the fact that he has natural green hair, demon fangs, and long black claw-like finger nails.

"Where is brother." He seemed to groan. He seemed aggravated by his brother's delayed appearance. He crossed his arms over his chest as if he was a small child about to throw a tantrum. He knew that his eldest brother, Mephisto was busy running the True Cross Academy. He was disappointed, ever since his brother had gotten the job, he has paid less attention to him. Amaimon threw himself on the grown, he closed his eyes and waited for what seemed a lifetime. With in a few minutes Amaimon felt the slimy goo from a small dog licking his face. "Brother!" he said happily with a slight smirk. "Nice of you to make it." He told Mephisto. With a small popping noise, the small white dog turned into a colorful character.

Mephisto was wearing his usual elegant white attire. He wore a white cape that flowed in the breeze dramatically. He also wore a white undershirt and shorts. He extended one purple gloved hand and helped his brother stand up. Mephisto was slightly taller then his little brother, and although they had similar body frames, they had many traits that were unlike each other. For example, Amaimon's hair was green while Mephisto's was a shade of purple. Amaimon's blue eyes stared into Mephisto's green ones. "Why have you called me to the woods today, brother?" He asked in a peculiar tone.

A smile crept onto Mephisto's face and he grabbed Amaimon's shoulder. "I have a job for you." He spoke in his usual excited voice. Amaimon nodded his head. "What is it I am needed for. " He asked unsure of himself. The last time his brother had needed him, he ended up fighting his half brother Rin, and that did not end to well for him. He ended up being turned into a puny hamster until his power had regained full strength. "Must I play with brother again?" He asked. His voice hinted anger. "No, even better," Mephisto replied.

Within an hour Amaimon was in Mephisto's office changing into a student uniform. _ Why must I go undercover as a student. _Amaimon thought to himself. He wasn't very fond of mortals. He quickly striped down into his light green boxers and began to put on the uniforms pants. As he began to button the pants there was a knock at the door. Amaimon walked over to the door and opened it. A small, petite looking women stood in front of a curious Amaimon, She wore a female student uniform, which contained a White shirt, a ribbon, tights and a pink raised a green eyebrow.

"Oh, um sorry.' Shiemi muttered as she looked away from the man's naked torso. "Are you looking for a meeting with Mephisto?" He asked in a calm, clear voice. "Yes, I wanted to discuss a up coming field trip." She said shyly as she looked up at the ceiling, she was trying not to stare at the man. He looked familiar. She just could not think of his name. "Sorry if I seem rude" She paused. "But do I know you?" She asked looking up at his face. "I do not think so, you do not seem familiar to me." He said bluntly. He had never befriended a mortal so he didn't know how this girl had recognized him. "Oh." She said and simply walked a way.

"Weird." Amaimon shut the door. He turned around and picked up a dressy white button up shirt. After struggling with the buttons he took his tie from his original outfit, and wore it with the school uniform. A few minutes later he put on the required black shoes. _I don't look unique and flashy._ He thought to himself. He liked to stand out and be eccentric. He put his hands in his pockets and left Mephisto's office. He did not want to go to the assigned dorm that he had been give, so he just walked mindlessly down the halls until someone had bumped into him.

"I am sorry, I was not looking where I was going." said Rin. "Ah, little brother." Amaimon said. Rin blinked a few times. He slowly reached for his sword, as if he was about to attack Amaimon in the middle of the school hallway. "No need brother, I am now a student here. I have given up my old ways and have come to learn." He recited the line that Mephisto had given him in case this had happened. Rin gave him a look of doubt but lowered his hands by his side. "If you do not believe me brother, ask Mephisto." Rin crossed his hands over his chest and smiled. "I believe you, it is nice for you to join our side." Rin smiled and patted Amaimons back as he walked away.

A look of disgust was on Amaimon's face. He was not part of anything but himself. He didn't want to be on the same side as mortals. A sigh escaped his lips as he noticed he was walking in a circle around the halls. _Just great, I have no clue where the cram school is, I am probably already late. He thought. _

A small popping sound was heard in the distance. Mephisto appeared a few seconds later. "The cram school is shut down today, They are all preparing for a class trip that you will be attending tomorrow." He giggled. "Remember no powers, no conflict." He said. "Bu-" Amaimon was cut off as his brother disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Amaimon was getting bored of going in circles. He was just plainly bored. It was getting late. He took out his phone from his pant pocket and looked at it. The time read 6:56. _Almost seven o'clock._ He thought to himself. He pulled out a slip of paper and followed it's directions. He knew he shared a lone dorm with his two younger brothers Rin and Yukio Okumura.

He reached the dorm after a few minutes of searching. He pulled out a key and opened the door. He felt the presence of a familiar. A smile was plastered onto his face as he walked into the dinning hall where his brothers were currently eating a soup dish dinner. "Hello brothers." He called out. "It is I, Amaimon." Instantly there was a gun pointing in his face, held by his brother Yukio. He turned his head to look at Rin. His mouth fell open and his eyes were wide.

"It is not very polite to point weapons at people." He said as he continued to look at Rin. "What are you doing here Demon King?" Yukio asked. "I have been assigned to this dorm, why else would I be here?" He asked playfully. Although a gun was pointed at him he knew how to keep his cool without freaking out or worrying. He doubted that he would actually pull the trigger. Rin stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "Amaimon is a student here now, did the big man not tell you, four eyes." He shouted, at his brother defensively. Yukio was not easily convinced. "No, he didn't mention anything of that sort." A small white dog trotted over to Rin and jumped onto the table next to him. "It is true! Amaimon has chosen a new path and you will lead him to a good path." Yukio turned his head and looked at the dog stunned. Amaimon rolled his eyes, he knew what his true mission was and it was not a good path. Yukio lowered the gun and bowed to Amaimon.

He turned to The small dog and frowned. "Do you honestly trust him Mephisto?" The little dog seemed to bounce with excitement as it spoke. "Have faith in your brother, people change you know." The dog then disappeared, leaving Yukio muttering under his breath.

Yukio, as a brother, and a trained exorcist did not like the idea of Amaimon hanging around with Rin. Amaimon can easily plant something into Rin's mind and control him like he did to Shiemi. He got goose bumps just thinking about it. Amaimon carelessly sat down next to Rin and began to chat about the weather. "Yes it is beautiful and warm" Amaimon said. He was facing Rin as he spoke and watched as Yukio made his way out of the dining hall. A smile crept onto his face.

There was only aloud to be two people per dorm so Amaimon was assigned a single dorm room a few doors away from Rin and Yukio's room. "Just as planed" Amaimon said to himself as he lay in his bedroom. He turned onto his side and touched a small plant on his nightstand. The plant seemed to glow as it grew a little bigger. That brought a smile to his face.

The next morning Amaimon was up early and in mephiso's office discussing the field trip. "You are not allowed to use magic or any powers what so ever. You must convince everyone, including Rin, that you have changed. Also I want you to wear this." Mephisto handed his brother an ear piece. "Once you put it in, no one will be able to see it, but I will be able to talk to you and hear everything." Mephisto blinked a few times. Last time he gave Amaimon a peice like this, he forgot it was in and he had to hear his brother...do things, with one of his so called lady freinds. Mephisto shivered as the memories flickered in his head as his body cringed he shivered.

"Are you cold brother." Amaimon said as he watched his brother. He was gazing out the window and he seemed to be shivering. Mephisto's head snapped back to Amaimon. "No. No, I was just remembering something that I wish to forget. Before His brother can comment once again Mephisto spoke. "Wow look at the time." He said looking at his wrist as if it was a watch. "You better get going to the cram school, or you will be late."

Amaimon was sitting in the back of the cram school. He was the only one here. _So much for being late._ He thought semi annoyed to himself. _What was his brother talking about...What did he not want to remember. Did I do something wrong or disappointing? No, brother could never forget me._ His unsettling thoughts were interrupted by some students who were coming into class. Among the few faces, he spotted the little blonde girl's from yesterday. He looked around and noticed that she wasn't alone. Rin was with her. That's when he remembered.

He used her as a decoy...a pawn. He messed with her mind and manipulated her. He used her to get to Rin. And here they were, together walking and talking happily. He felt a little upset, He knew what he did was wrong, but he was just following his big brother's commands. Amaimon leaned his head on his hand and watched the students around him. He was also filled with jealously. _They look so happy and exci_- "Amaimon!" A voice seemed to scream in his hair.

Startled, Amaimon jumped up. "WAHHH" He yelled. Heads turned and stared at him. Rin looked confused and the girl looked scared. She looked like she was hiding behind Rin, who had his arms spread out as if to protect her.

He raised his hands up as if to surrender. "Sorry guys, I am just super excited for this field trip." He said as a cover up. He quickly sat down blushing. He was so embarassed. "What is so important brother?" He said.

Mephisto sat in Amaimon's room on his bed. He was surprised at the way it was decorated. "You have lots of pretty plants in your room." He said impressed. He stood up and walked to a computer desk. He looked around, there was no computer, just a bunch of plants. "You need to blend in more, these plants are way to exotic and can not live in this climate, It is obvious that there is demon magic being used."

Amaimon was flustered. "I...Get out of my room, brother. I am not going to invite anyone into my bedroom anyway, so it is okay." He pulled out a book and muttered. Making it look like he was actually reading. He did not want to blow his cover this far into the game. He loved his plants. No one could make him get rid of them. Not even his big brother.

Mephisto began to imagine thoughts of Amaimon in his bedroom. "Ah gotta go." Mephisto said in a shaky tone. "But, Brother?" There was a small click, meaning that he was no longer listening. Amaimon sighed and started to chew his long black fingernails, as he watched Rin approach him and take a seat next to him.

"Hey Amaimon." Rin said. "What's up." He added as he looked at his brother. He noticed that he was biting his nails, normally that was a sign of stress. "Are you okay?" "I am fine, thank you for asking." He said politely. "Where is your...uh friend?" Amaimon asked curiously. He looked around and couldn't find her. Yukio walked in a few seconds later. "Is everyone excited for the class trip?" He glared directly at Amaimon. A chorus of "Yes's"

"Very well, did everyone bring their supplies?" Amaimon looked around and noticed that everyone had camping bags. _Dammit brother, why did you not tell me?_ Amaimon raised his hand. "Mr. Okumura, I think I left my bag in my room." He said. Yukio glared at him once more. "go get it and meet us outside." Amaimon ran to his room and was greeted by his brother. "Why did you not tell me it was an over night trip?" He said in a panicky voice. "Because I knew you would panic." Mephisto said as he handed his brother a pre-packed bag. "Be on your way...don't forget the plan." Mephisto smirked as he pushed Amaimon out of his bedroom and slammed the door. Amaimon Banged on the door and yelled."DON'T TOUCH MY EXOTIC PLANTS!"

He sighed, blowing a stray piece of hair out of his face. He turned to see the blond girl, Shiemi. She was walking around the boy dorms, knocking on doors._ Doesn't she know there is only three men in this dorm house? "_Excuse me miss." He noticed that she was wearing a camping bag as well. "Are you lost?"

Shiemi stopped pounding on a door. She noticed it was Amaimon, the man from yesterday. Her cheeks were a bright red. "Uh, yeah. Mephisto told me I had to come here to wake people up for the field trip, but it seems like no one is here, maybe I went to the wrong dorm house." _So mephisto planned this. Now is the time to put the plan in place._

" Everyone seems to be with Mr. Okumura, waiting outside." He said and took a few steps closer to her. "Except for us, would you like to walk with me back to the class. "Sure." She said excitedly. Amaimon was surprised. He thought that she would hate him for using her. She walked towards him. "My name is Shiemi Moriyama, but you can just call Me Shiemi." She looked at him and smiled. Amaimon let out a chuckle. She was staring at him with really bright wide eyes, which reminded him of a puppy. "My name is Amaimon." He bowed to her and returned her smile.

They began to walk down the halls and eventually made it outside. There was a large group of kids surrounding one bus. "Nice of you to join us Shiemi." Yukio said. She smiled and began to walk towards Rin and the others. Amaimon followed at her heels. "Everyone this is Amaimon." Amaimon stood there awkwardly and waited for ever ones reactions. "We know who he is."Konekomaru said in a shy voice. The others nodded in agreement.

Shiemi was disappointed, but happy that Amaimon was not a loner. She smiled and grabbed Amaimon's arm. The others cringed at this display of affection.

Amaimon Looked at the girl surprised. She was touching him. He looked at Rin and shrugged his shoulders. Rin opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Yukio. "Okay everyone, lets get walking." Yukio shouted over the students so they would hear. Yukio turned and took the lead.

"I am so excited for another trip into the woods." She let go of Amaimon's arm and skipped up to the front of the crowd where Yukio was. Amaimon watched her with curious eyes. He saw that Her lips were moving as she spoke to Yukio, but he wanted to know what she was saying. He couldn't hear over the crowd of people. There were to many voices and he could not focus. He felt his heart beat faster. He clenched his hands into fists by his side. He was getting angry. He wanted to yell at everyone and tell them all to shut up.

A small static sound buzzed in his ear followed by Mephisto. "Amaimon, what did I tell you.?" he asked in a serious tone. "Stay calm and follow the plan." Amaimon retorted. "What did you just say?" Rin asked as he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Wow you feel really tensed." he added as he squeezed his shoulder hard. "Nothing, I was just wondering where your sword was." Amaimon said through clenched teeth. "Nice save" Whispered Mephisto. Amaimon looked over at Rin. "I noticed you haven't had your sword in a while."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "I gave it to Shura for safe keeping. Remember the last camping trip?" Amaimon felt guilty. He had caused a lot of damage to the woods and to the students. He repaired the woods but was saddened. He could not repair the trust of the other students. It saddened him, to think that no body here liked him because of his past.

Within an hour, Everyone had set up camp in an open plot of land in the middle of the woods and met up with Shura who had teased Rin with his sword once again. Most of the students were drawing a protective barrier around the area that they were going to camp in. The only ones who were not working on the circle were the people who had other tasks.

Rin was cooking soup over a fire. Shiemi was helping a group of girls put up tents, although she struggled and fell a few times in the process she had successfully put up a single tent, while the others had completed the rest. Yukio and Shura sat down on a wooden log and were talking to each other. "So Amaimon is on our side now?" She asked doubtfully. She had not heard any news about this, She was anxious although she didn't show it. "That is what I have been told." He uttered as he watched the students work. He looked around and noticed Amaimon sitting in a tall tree. He was alone and looking towards the fading skyline. Yukio stifled a yawn. "Just keep a close eye on him." Shura nodded in agreement.

Amaimon sat in the tree. It reminded him of yesterday morning. He was waiting as usual. It was almost time. He sighed. _I haven't done something like this in a long time._ He thought as he recalled the last time he was admiring the world, he hasn't relaxed like this in a long time. He was laid back, but he often stressed a lot. It was a side of him that his big brother has only seen. The skyline was an orange- pink color. Amaimon looked down at the students. He knew that they would be protected, the protection barrier was strong, he could sense it.

"Is the food almost done?" Shiemi asked Rin. Her cheeks were red from struggling with the tent. "I am starving." She groaned as she sat down next to the boiling soup. Rin grinned. He was obviously proud of himself. "Yes, it just needs to cool down." He said happily. His posture showed that he was confident in his cooking. At hearing those words, students began to surround the soup and Rin started to pour the soup into bowls and hand them out.

"Amaimon, are you hungry?" Shura called out to him. She had noticed that he had not come down from the tree. _He seems like a cowered who is afraid to face his destiny. _Shura thought as she waved for him to come to her. "No thank you, Ms. Kirigakure." He said politely as he continued to watch the now black horizon. It was dark and the moon was slowly rising in the sun's place. Shura shook her head, and continued to eat her soup.

"Okay." Yukio said as he stood up and spread his arms out to stretch. "You all will be capturing Ghouls and Goblins. The team who brings back the most will get the opportunity to exorcise them."

There was a chourus of "Oooo's and aww's" "The teams will be Shima, Takara, Konekomaru and Izumo, you will be my team." Yukio stated with his arms on his hips. Shura came up and bumped him out of the way as she spoke drunkenly. "The rest of you are on my team." She said holding a can of beer. "That includes you Earth king." She yelled up at the sky.

Amaimon stood up in the tree, then jumped down next to Shura. "I...I feel really sick." Amaimon said as he wobbled over to Shura. Yukio raised an eyebrow, confused by Amaimon's sudden sickness. Amaimon held his stomach with his hands in a sickly manner. "Look at his eyes." Izumo shrieked.

Amaimon's eyes had turned a sickly pale color. Around his eyes were dark circles. "I think I need to sleep." Amaimon said as he fell onto his knees and bowed his head. The others were muttering, some sounded panicked and scared by the demons health."Very well, pick a tent." Yukio said. "We will continue are assignment, minus Amaimon." Yukio said slowly as he watched Amaimon wobble to a nearby tent.

"Okay everyone, Three, two, one." All the students including Shura ran in different directions through the woods, some had strategies while others ran blindly to look for the demons. They all had one goal, and that goal was to find the demons and be the best.

Yukio marched into Amaimon's tent, the small white dog was at his heels. Amaimon lay on his back with the covers pulled up to his chin. "Brothers." He groaned. "Big brother I do not feel well." The small dog licked Amaimon's face. "He feels really hot, I think he might have some kind of temperature related sickness." Yukio smacked his hand against his forehead. _Wow I would have never guessed. _"I think you should just let him sleep." The dog said to Yukio as it walked away. Yukio lingered and watched Amaimon's eyes flicker open and shut. He then followed Mephisto out of the tent. "Follow your team to victory, Amaimon will be fine." The dog ushered Yukio. However Yukio was not exactly convinced that everything would be okay. "Yes, I will do that." He said slowly and began to walk out of the barrier.

Amaimon sat up in the tent listening to their conversation. He listened as Yukio walked away, a few minutes later was the popping noise of a disappearing dog. Amaimon quickly rubbed away the dark makeup under his eyes. He snickered. "I can not believe that worked." He laughed pulling out the pale contacts.

Amaimon waved his hand and a bunch of multi colored ghouls flew out of a large green portal. "Get to work." He said as he chewed on one of his fingernails. The ghouls responded and flew up into the sky where they were mostly camouflaged by the darkness. "It will be such a surprise to the cram students."

Shima, Takara, Konekomaru and Izumo had all parted ways, but they some how managed to meet by a large cave. Shima held a flash light and slowly flashed it into the cave. "Duck down" He shouted as he threw himself to the grown. A bunch of bat like ghouls were flying all around them, surrounding them like a swarm of bees. The students struggled to pull out the special net to capture them. "Watch out." Yukio said as he ran towards the students with guns drawn. He fired a few shots and little nets shot out and pinned down some of the ghouls. "Wow, that was amazing Mr. Okumura." Shima said. "I envy your skills." He added looking down at the grown. Yukio just smiled. "Takara and Izumo help me grab the nets and bring them back to base."

Shiemi and Rin were walking side by side. "I can't belive Shura is all drunk and is still trusted with my sword over me." Rin grumbled as he crossed his arms. Shiemi giggled. "She is a pro, even when she is not sober, she is just that great." Rin sighed. "I guess that is true." Rin looked around the woods. He swore he had just heard something. "Shiemi did you just hear that?" The blonde haired girl shook her head. She was beginning to feel very insecure and paranoid. "Lets follow the noise." Rin stated as he began to walk towards a large tree. "Maybe we can find a trail or something." He added so Shiemi would not be scared. "Rin, come help me." The voice echoed around him. Rin put his hands over his ears and tried to block out the calling. "Are you okay?" Shiemi asked as she tried to keep up to his jogging pace. She had noticed that he threw his hands against his ears like he was trying not to hear something.

They reached a small clearing. Shiemi covered her mouth to prevent a scream from escaping. "Amaimon?" Rin screamed as he ran towards the bloody body. Amaimon's eyes flickerd open. They were darting around as if he was trying to see something. Amaimon's body was covered in thick black blood and his clothes were ripped at random places. In his chest was a small black dagger. "Find...big brother." Amaimon gasped for breath. "Tell him...it's" He paused as his body shivered. "P..poison." He stuttered. "Shiemi watch Amaimon while I go get my brother and Shura." He began to walk away. "N...no, Mephisto." He whispered as he closed his eyes. Rin nodded and ran into the woods away from a weeping Shiemi and a injured Amaimon.

"Shiemi." Amaimon said as he opened his eyes. "I am ..sorry for what I...I did last year." He whispered. Shiemi held Amaimon's head in her lap and weeped. Although she didn't remember much of what happened, she still forgave him. "It's okay, I am not mad." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks and onto Amaimon's face. "Shiemi, please..." He coughed up a little bit of blood. "What is it?" Shiemi asked.

Amaimon slowly leaned forward into a sitting position. "Do you promise..." He started as he pulled the knife out of his chest. The hole began to heal itself. "What...Amaimon?" She asked a little confused. He was just on the brink of death. "To be faithful to me." He added and grabbed her hands. He stood up, forcing the petite girl up with him. "In good times and bad?" He looked into her eyes and smiled. "In sickness and in health." He laced his fingers through hers. "Amaimon, what is wrong with you." She said sniffling. "I don't understand what is happening. "Will you love and honor me, all the days of your life?" He spoke in an affectionate voice, he slowly leaned closer to her. "Then seal this covenant with a kiss."He murmered and leaned in and planted a sloppy kiss on Shiemi's fine lips.


End file.
